


Evil dragon

by Consumeemluu



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consumeemluu/pseuds/Consumeemluu
Summary: 纯粹发泄作品，没得逻辑，我爽就完事了。本篇是正文番外。至于正文呢？还在写。什么时候发呢？问我的肝。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Bruce Wayne, Savitar/ Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	Evil dragon

**Author's Note:**

> 纯粹发泄作品，没得逻辑，我爽就完事了。  
> 本篇是正文番外。至于正文呢？还在写。什么时候发呢？问我的肝。

纯属发泄没得逻辑

注意：nsfw，r18，np，ntr，暴力，血腥，口交，窒息

————

【Evil dragon】

勇者与恶龙缠斗，自身也化为恶龙。

一片亮蓝色的光芒划过，Barry面前带起一阵热烈的风，炙烤得他脸上滚烫。

【另外的极速者？】Barry压下心头惊讶，拔腿追上。一点二秒后Barry只能目送着极速者离开的身影，不情愿地承认对方比他更快。亮蓝的极速者直直朝着哥谭市的方向去了，Barry下意识地神经紧绷起来。

“B，有个极速者朝着哥谭去了。”

通讯器对面传来沉稳的声音，“他比你快？”

Barry脸色霎时难看起来，闷闷地应了声。

不用想也知道闪电现在心里不是滋味。蝙蝠侠嘴角扯起笑意，声音依旧平静:“我会搞清楚他的来意。”

挂断通讯，Barry感觉到危险的诱因正置身于泼满油汽的密闭屋中，一触即发。

惴惴不安地度过了两天，Barry终于收到了Bruce的讯息。

“我需要你来Gotham一趟，现在！”

Barry还不及反应，脚步已经动了起来。呼呼风声刮过耳边，“你找到他的目的了？”

“他的目标是——我。”通讯失联。

“Bruce？！”Barry顾不得那么多，忘记了以代号相称，直呼蝙蝠侠的真名。

亮蓝光芒下黑灰色的金属机甲砌成一座高大的躯壳，倾覆的气势扑面而来，叫嚣着撕碎血肉骨骸般骇人摄魂。

“Savitar.”冰冷机甲传出混杂金属的模糊声线。这让Barry想起最初的自己，通过震动声带发出模糊声音以防被熟人认出。机甲的阻隔使本来就模糊的话语更加飘渺，难以辨认。

肆虐的杀意涌上心头，Savitar看向手中拽住的黑色衣领，视线寻向衣领的主人。蝙蝠侠双脚离地，无力地垂下方才紧绷的身体，思考着对付比Flash更快的极速者的计策。

机甲的手臂处弯刀弹出，金属清脆的摩擦声引起震颤。臂长的弯刀尖直指蝙蝠侠的下颌，抵在脆弱的脖颈蓄势待发。

“想让他活下来？”尖锐的刀刃缓缓刺入，鲜红的血滴沿着刃边滑落。“你知道我会先一步动手吧，你毫无胜算。

很悲哀吧……你引以为傲的速度，在生死关头救不了最爱的人。真讽刺，不是吗？”尾音上挑，一副胜利既得者的高高在上模样。

Barry只是目不转睛地看向抵在蝙蝠侠脖颈前的刀刃，喉咙发紧地哽咽着。口腔干涩地再怎么吞咽也没法缓解深陷困顿的涸辙之鱼。

“别过来。你越近，他离死亡越近。”Savitar扬手撕碎蝙蝠侠的披风，“更别想着你可笑的‘时空复制’。我厌恶这东西，就像厌恶你一样——那本来就是你。”另一臂弹出尖锐刀刃直直穿过蝙蝠侠的腹部，血淋淋的刀尖只是寒光一闪，又撤了回去。

“不！！！”Barry再也没法仅凭理智控制行动，罔顾Savitar的警告冲上前去。却被已经预料到的Savitar击飞出去，撞到失修的水管才停了下来，又被已经赶过来的Savitar用撬棍打断了双腿。

“这样的伤害意义不大。”Savitar喃喃道。作为极速者，他显然深谙快速修复的奥妙。所以他选择了精神上的伤害，一种永久性的难以弥补的伤害，足够摧毁一个人的身心。

“放过他……”

Savitar带着难以抑制的笑意：“感谢你的肯定。你的恳求让我意识到，虐待他的确能够伤害到你，证明我做的一切都是有意义的。”

Barry拖着断腿匍匐着试图跟上Savitar的身影，失去了平日那副充满生命气息的阳光模样，淡金色的发丝沾满灰尘，眼神黯淡。吐出嘴里的血沫，开口道：“杀了我。

如果杀了我能让你放过他，杀了我。”

蝙蝠侠捂着腹部的血窟窿，扶着墙缓步走来，“Flash，这并不是什么交易现场，生命更不是你的货币。Savitar？从头至尾只是冲着毁掉你的目的而来。别让他得逞。”

“不愧是你，重伤下还能意识到我的来意，总是这样的坚韧。”Savitar笑出声来，“真是让人迷恋！”

“你说什么？！”Barry怒吼出声。话音未落又被Savitar踩碎了腕骨。“啊——！”

“都说了这样没意义。”

Savitar打横抱起蝙蝠侠，消失在血泊中挣扎的Barry面前。

——————

蝙蝠侠皱着眉一言不发，失速状况下的腹部伤口情形不容乐观。

Savitar带着蝙蝠侠来到了Barry的家里。确切的说，是Barry和Bruce的家里。

“熟悉的地方？我也很怀念这里。

你把Ace带来中心城，它没过几天就把这里搅了个天翻地覆，你只能把他送回了Batcave。Green Arrow好几次路过都想上门拜访，要么是你不在，要么是他没有勇气敲门。S.T.A.R.实验室里的人每次来都会被在家里还穿着制服的你吓一跳。这里本来是为了和Iris共度余生准备的，在你的强烈要求下换掉了装修风格。你吃完早饭总会抱怨说想念Alf的手艺……”

“我们不是来怀旧的，Barry.”

“你终于认出来了？我以为以你的能力早就猜出我是谁了。”Savitar从机甲中脱离出来，“因为太害怕而不敢确定？”

蝙蝠侠点点头。

Savitar笑了笑，依旧是那么恬静可爱，与那个活泼的极速拥有者并不相符的气质。“难得见你没有嘴硬。”

蝙蝠侠端详着Savitar的脸，确切的说是右脸。上面布满了狰狞的疤痕，破坏了原有的完美和谐。

带着温热血液的手轻抚Savitar脸上的伤痕，被Savitar一把抓住。

“难看吗？”

“疼吗？”

二人同时开口。又同时沉默。

“Barry的时空复制体？”

Savitar几不可察地皱了皱眉，才点了点头。

“为什么想摧毁他？”

“这不是‘你问我答’的环节，Mr.Wayne.发挥你的聪明才智去猜吧，我没那个好心回答。”

蝙蝠侠摘下头盔，因失血而面色苍白，贯穿腹部的刀刃已经折断卡在其中，随着丝毫动作撕扯血肉脏器，顺着刃缘淌出新鲜的汩汩血液。

“Barry……Savitar，你想要什么？”

“让他崩溃。”Savitar捏住Bruce的下颌，凑近过去，“最好不要付出任何代价。”

“你比我更了解他。”克制着失血疼痛的咬牙切齿声。

“当然。”

二人灼热的呼吸在近距离下交缠。Savitar主动靠近，在二人唇瓣相贴之时如蜻蜓点水般撤开。对于极速者来说真是极缓慢的调情，缓慢地让Bruce意识到了转圜的余地。

Bruce靠近，揽着Savitar不容置喙地吻了上去，唇舌相抵时Savitar露出尖锐的犬齿深深嵌进Bruce的嘴角。

“他总是小心翼翼的，舍不得你半点受伤。但是你，总是一意孤行的，带着一身刚结痂的伤离开，带着更多的新伤回来。”Savitar的语气里充满了名为怀念的情感，尽管他并没有半分留恋和不舍。

“想知道接下来会发生什么吗？”

Bruce发出嘶嘶的抽气声，戴着尖爪手套剖开腹部的伤口，抓住刃片快速抽出，溅出的血液洒在浅蓝的地毯上染开斑斑噪点。

“不想。”Bruce看向手中残余着血滴和体温的光亮刃片，仰起头，尖端直对脆弱的脖颈。

Savitar先是不解地皱眉，然后阴恻恻地笑起来，“Bruce……你突然变得天真得可爱了。”

话音刚落，紧闭的大门被极速撞击，“哐”地一声倒在了地板上。

看见来人，Bruce丢开了手中的刃片，无奈地叹了口气。

“来得真快，真是情深义重。”Savitar嘲讽地瞥向气喘吁吁的Barry.

Barry定定心神，看清了那张与自己别无二致的脸，像是一记惊雷炸响，神色凝固杵在原地。血滴不断滑落，与先前Bruce所点染的斑斑血迹相交融，绘成藕断丝连的交缠，脆弱的联结。

“为什么？”Barry显然没有想到自己的时空剩余会这样对待自己和Bruce.

Savitar彻底冷下脸来，在Barry难以跟上的极速移动中打开Bruce的腰带匣子，拿出一管药剂喂进了Bruce嘴里。对于极速者来说，其他人就像随他们摆动的木偶一般迟钝，近乎无生命的存在。但Barry从没这样对待Bruce，只是会询问Bruce的意见，得到肯定才会行动。

Savitar的行为显然激怒了Barry和Bruce，Barry试图钳制胡作非为的Savitar，却发现对方像放风筝一样游刃有余地遛着他。Bruce则在两位极速者认为极缓慢的反应速度过后看向被打开的匣子。

Savitar的注意力一直在Bruce身上，当他察觉Barry想要带走Bruce的时候，果断地截住了Barry，用极速的冲击力将Barry踢倒。浑身是伤的Barry感受到了内脏破裂的剧痛。

这一切发生在Bruce眨眼的一瞬间，再睁眼Barry已经倒在地上，大口的鲜血涌出，剧烈地咳嗽颤抖着。

Savitar近乎瞬移的到了Barry身前，伸出手钳住Barry的脖子，削减他挣扎的幅度。“好好休息。”

Barry张口，牙齿被齐齐染成浅红，“未来的我的时空剩余？否则你已经断掉我的手脚了。”只要不造成不可逆转的伤害，以极速者的恢复能力，这些伤都是可以揭过的一页，对未来的自己造不成威胁。

“别急，你所期待的惊喜即将上演。”

Savitar打了个响指，房内迅速掀起风暴，细小物件随着风旋飞起，体积较大的家具则在地上战战兢兢。“比起那些可以随手丢弃的时空剩余，我果然更厌恶你啊。

Bruce，见见我们？毕竟我们会伴随你度过美妙的……余生。”

Savitar的时空复制体赫然出现。只要他愿意，极快的速度能够使谁都不能见到他，包括Barry.

像是断片般闪现在面前的人影终于将Bruce包围。Bruce从未这样气恼自己没有这些所谓的超能力，在这群极速者面前像是弱小的昆虫，稍稍动下指头就能轻易碾死。被Savitar的时空复制体按在床上时Bruce立即意识到了危险，就在他挣脱之时，可恶的极速复制体已经把他捆住带回了原位。

短暂失忆般的迷茫侵袭而来。身为恐惧化身的哥谭骑士也曾被恐惧所俘获，使出浑身解数挣扎过后终于跑出了一小节距离，现在陌生的恐惧感终于又捉住试图逃离的他了。在那个漆黑的巷子里，他没有跑过子弹和轰鸣，倒在了硝烟和血泊里。

“Bruce，人类真的很脆弱。我兴奋地控制不住自己的速度。我很害怕碰到你的时候不小心割伤你，或者直接切断你的筋骨肌肉……”复制体A雀跃地注视着面前人英俊的面容，因失血而苍白，仿佛希冀着狠厉的蹂躏。“但那又有什么关系呢？”

复制体B挂着笑，“你的痛呼才是最好的催情剂——”

Bruce分不清这些并无二致的脸庞，眼前的人都顶着他所爱的面容，掰开他的双腿，在他的身上快速驰骋，前后摇摆抽送着下体，锐利火辣的钝痛从身后导向脊椎，一路传感直达脆弱的神经，带起积累的颤栗和模糊的意识。终于在长久的折磨后停顿下来，将阳物死死地钉在柔软缠绵的后穴里，如楔子凿入般生硬迅猛，灼热腥膻的液体击打在体内，Bruce被烫得瑟缩起来，又被拉开蜷缩的肢体，被迫接受下一轮肆虐。挺身逃离的腰肢被身后人按进怀里，仰起的脖颈哽咽着想要呼吸又被塞入粗大硬热的阳具，双腿垮耷地挂在身前人的腰上，被摁住腿根迫使张开双腿。强健而优雅的身姿被亵玩，在欲海中沉浮的模样宛若妖异的魅魔。

Savitar的手抵在Barry的心口，“这幅场景很美妙吧？”Barry别过头去，不置一词。

“看来你很期待这样的事发生……哼嗯，果然。”Savitar话锋一转，“但我并不想和你分享这样的美景，真让人苦恼。”

Barry又直勾勾地盯着情欲中的Bruce，仿佛天地间只有二人存在。

“恶心的深情眼神。”Savitar唾弃着，却也目不转睛地看向Bruce。 “这样吧，我折中一下。摘掉你一只眼睛，既能满足不让你看的要求，也不会对我有什么影响。”Savitar指向自己浊白的右眼仁，示意右眼早已失明。

Barry不及闪躲，Savitar的小指和无名指并在一起抵在了他紧闭的眼皮上，睫毛随之颤动。Barry的眼球快速转动着，像是要在眼眶里找个角落瑟缩起来。Savitar稍稍的用力，激扬的血花已经溅在了他的手指和脸上。 热刀入油般沸腾滚烫，切断神经的剧痛让Barry的脑浆几乎燃烧膨胀起来，又被拉扯着紧缩回去，恐惧着近在咫尺的危险和伤害。

Barry无法控制地颤栗起来，抓着Savitar的手腕摁了下去。

直直地切断下去。

最精准的切割机器也不能切出这么平整的断面。血红的肉包裹着染红的白骨，鲜血喷涌而出。这个场面滑稽得Barry笑出声来，“你的手像个喷泉哈哈哈哈哈……”

笑容带动面部肌肉，鲜血从黑洞洞的眼眶里加速奔流。

那边正在侵犯Bruce的复制体们并没有受到影响，继续着禽兽行径。

Savitar另一只手抓住断手手腕，使劲左右晃动。尖锐深入的疼痛让Barry痛叫出声。终于拿着断手跑了出去，又折返回来给了Barry一拳，满意的欣赏了会儿才终于出去。

几秒后Savitar已经接好断手回来了，手上的装订钉排列整齐。

Bruce意识混沌，无法察觉到Barry和Savitar已经开始了互相残杀，或者说和未来的自己一起自残。那些熟悉的灼热气息，熟悉的带着点撒娇的声线，缠绵的语调，状似甜蜜地说着残忍的话。复制体A切掉披风的一角蒙上Bruce的眼，又被复制体C扯掉。

“你们真是相似呢……牺牲对你们来说毫无意义的生命来达成所谓的拯救。”

“平行世界的闪电侠……他什么都没有了，那条命也不名一文，牺牲了他拯救整个Earth-1，多么光荣。”

“倒是很感谢你没有让我去，说明我对你来说还是很重要的。”

复制体C在Bruce的手心慢悠悠地画着圈，尽管这点触感对于沉浸在欲海里的Bruce来说激不起半点浪花。复制体A扯着Bruce的头发，往他的嘴里不住的抽送着火热的勃发。阴毛来回刮过Bruce的嘴唇，红肿泛着水光，沾着点滴白液。

Bruce半睁着眼，无力地躺在身后复制体B的怀里，又被顶弄得上下起伏，沾在眼睫上的精液滴落下来。复制体C不甘示弱，一口咬在Bruce的肩头，犬齿嵌入肌肤，晶莹的水泽映衬着牙齿形状的散点血印。遍布新痕旧伤的强健躯体被唾液汗液精液玷污，染上情色的薄红。

复制体A的手覆在Bruce结实的胸肌上揉搓起来，手指划过弹孔的周围，纠结的伤痕引起战栗。新的血痕又出现在了弹痕上。其他复制体像是嗅到血腥味的饿狼，也纷纷效法起来。背上的爪痕、手臂上的刀疤、折断过的骨节、腰腹的淤青。折断过的脊骨在领略到指尖划过的尖锐热烫触感时不自觉的弓起，像是要蜷缩起来的自我保护。紧实的臀肉被五指一划留下五道血印。接下来是大腿内侧。复制体C的手掰开Bruce的腿根，仔细端详着复制体B的阴茎在Bruce的后穴里进出抽插，每次抽出时带出的肠肉又在插入时被顶回去。

“velocity-9的味道如何？刚才的伤恢复的很快。”Bruce通过了解Barry之类的极速者的超能力运作研制出了短暂的提速药剂，装在腰带的匣子里。

复制体B的手前伸环住Bruce的腰，把人往阴茎上死死地摁下，又轻柔地抚向Bruce腹部被Savitar刃片贯穿的血迹。Bruce不适得几欲呕吐，又被复制体A的阴茎顶了回去，喉头不住地痉挛起来，开合收缩的甬道爽得复制体A差点缴械投降。

Savitar一头棕黑的发凌乱卷翘，灿烂的亮色已不复存在。终于厌倦了旁观，Savitar的手臂已经穿过了复制体A的胸膛。炙热的鲜血像皮球泄气一样喷溅在Bruce的头、脸、身上，红白的液体混杂在一起勾勒出起伏的曲线蜿蜒而下。

“Bruce，你现在像一颗草莓牛奶味的糖。”

话音刚落，Bruce闭着眼被肏射了出来。

Savitar一点点地舔尽手指上的血，发出吮吸的水声，情色而黏腻。目不转睛地注视着Bruce射精的全部过程。Savitar舔干净了手指，而Bruce仍然沉浸在高潮的余韵中。

复制体B和C像什么都没发生般，灼热的视线聚焦在Bruce身上。或者说复制体B有所感应，恐惧爬上了他的背脊，直通大脑。于是复制体B紧扼住Bruce的脖颈，被肏没了力气的Bruce无法掰开令他窒息的桎梏，痛苦地挣扎着，像是离了水的鱼一样无助摇摆。随之紧缩的后穴夹得复制体B长舒一口气。

Savitar看向将死之人的淡漠眼神投向复制体B，浅色的蓝眸静谧如冷酷残暴的深海。只是轻轻地迅疾一挥，复制体B的头盖骨已经沿着眉骨被平整地切开，流出里面粉红的脑浆来。

“草莓牛奶糖化掉了。”Savitar语气轻松，吐了吐舌头。

“为什么要杀掉……他们？”Bruce咳个不停，还没从刚才窒息的痛苦中缓过劲来。

“因为‘杀害时空复制体’这种事对他来说已经无所谓了。”复制体C接过话头。

“让我想想？嗯，不错。”

复制体C莫名其妙地自说自话起来，打定了主意后轻啄了下Bruce的脸庞，羽毛轻抚的酥麻。

复制体C冲向厨房，拧开阀门，打了个响指，火花从指间窜出——

霎时间火光冲天。

Savitar对蔓延的火势不予理会，坐在Bruce身边看向越来越亮的光点。光点膨胀起来，将劈啪作响的烈火压了下去。

神速力场突破了界限，裹挟着吞噬的光芒出现在了三人面前，Barry睁大了双眼，无力地看向踱着步子走向他的Savitar。

血液从额头划过，汇进黑洞洞的眼眶里，唯一的透蓝眼眸紧盯着Savitar的脚步。Savitar蹲下身来，仍旧俯视着趴在地上的Barry，“想见她吗？她还在神速力场里等着你。”

“她”指的是神速力，幻化成Barry已故母亲的模样。

但鉴于Barry的父亲也在和Zoom的对弈中丧生，这次出现在神速力场的会是Barry的父亲也说不定。

一切扭曲起来，Barry努力看清眼前血幕外的Bruce，却发现Bruce看向他的眼神充满了惊恐与愤怒。

【！】Barry惊醒，下意识地看向旁边Bruce疲惫的睡颜，睫毛颤动着投下阴影。Barry抬起视线，墙壁上溅射的干涸的血迹，泛着暗红和挥发已久的生涩的铁锈味。

【这不对劲。】

四周是熟悉的场景，桌上摆着的吐露芬芳的百合已经凋谢，花瓣蜷曲枯瘦，濒临腐朽。倒下的相框背面沾着锈色斑点，密不透风的深色窗帘隔绝开一切光线，花瓶上的缺口被刻意掩藏在背面，以完美的一面示人。

【这很不对劲。】

梦里的内容悉数涌升上来，Barry惊恐起来，死死地搂住睡梦中的Bruce，想要汲取挥散恐惧的温暖，却感觉到了异常的冰冷和抗拒。

“Bruce？”Barry试探出声，抖抖索索地又把人搂了回来，把下巴抵在Bruce光裸的肩窝。

Bruce叹了口气，揉了揉Barry的头，金亮的发丝在缺乏光源的房间里显出棕黑。

终于从恐惧和恍惚中缓过神来，Barry低声呢喃，“我做了个噩梦。”

“你每天都会做噩梦。”

Barry疑惑地抬起头，在那双水晶般的蓝眸里寻找自己的投影。瞳孔里一片漆黑，并不能映出他的身影。于是Barry凑近，伸出手去抚摸Bruce的脸庞，却什么都没摸到的挥空过去，带起的风让Bruce不由得闭了闭眼。

Barry意识到自己的测距不准，这说明他的眼睛出了问题，不能视物的问题。脸上的茫然无措和脆弱击中了Bruce。Bruce无奈地抓起Barry的手，“这样的把戏你要玩到什么时候？Savitar.”

Barry的左瞳孔猛地紧缩。

——Fin——

疑惑解答环节:

1.这篇文自始至终是Savitar做的梦，梦见当初发生过的事。

2.Savitar是未来的Barry创造的时空复制体。

3.时空复制体:因为Barry的速度快到可以穿越时空，于是他回到过去，创造了同时存在的自己，即时空复制体。

4.Savitar比Barry快很多，能快到在Barry眼里都是瞬移。

5.老爷身受重伤被lj还活着，是因为他身体素质好，耐操。emm，其实是因为velocity–9有快速修复作用。


End file.
